


It's Gotten Out of Hand

by sexyhorseface



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Autistic Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lipstick, Secret Relationship, Wraith POV - Freeform, just some good ol fashioned smoochin yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhorseface/pseuds/sexyhorseface
Summary: Natalie had taken to wearing lipstick far more often, and it was… distracting. To Wraith, at least.As if she didn't spend enough time trying to act like she wasn't staring.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Wraith | Renee Blasey, Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	It's Gotten Out of Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! I wrote this for a gift exchange on a discord server. Enjoy!

After the Halloween event Natalie had taken to wearing lipstick far more often, and it was… distracting. To Wraith, at least. 

As if she didn't spend enough time trying to act like she wasn't staring. 

Neither of them were really _used_ to this. They didn't want other people butting in on what they had. Wanted to explore their relationship by themselves before they told everyone else about it. 

And it was a lot of fun, all things considered. Sneaking into each other's rooms at night, stealing kisses between matches and training sessions, holding hands underneath the table whenever they eat together.

But Wraith spent a lot of time wishing she could kiss Natalie's cheek whenever she walked past, wishing she could hold Natalie's hand while she talks and kiss that dazzling smile. And the lipstick only made it worse. It draws Wraith's eyes right to Natalie's lips, the warm red so tempting. She wants to kiss Natalie so hard it smears. She looks so cute when she's ruffled. 

The voices are absolutely no help at all. When she's not in the ring they're quieter, yes, but they’ll also tell her to look whenever Natalie does something particularly smooch-worthy. Maybe she's dating Natalie in every timeline, the voices certainly like her enough. 

Wraith watches as Natalie explains something excitedly to Ajay. Her eyes bright and hands fluttering as she talks. Wraith's eyes are, inevitably, drawn to her lips, moving quickly over whatever it is she's talking about. She smiles so wide when Ajay replies with equal excitement. Wraith wants to kiss her so badly. 

But, well, they're not telling anyone yet. As far as anyone knows Wraith's never been in a relationship and she's not about to compromise the first one she remembers just because her girlfriend looks really good in lipstick. So good in lipstick. It should be illegal how good she looks. 

"Still haven't told her, huh?" Elliott asks as he sits down on the table next to her, interrupting her thoughts and making her face heat up immediately. 

"Uuuhh… No." Wraith closes her mouth. "Have _you_ told Bloodhound yet?" 

He blushes and ducks his head. 

"Point taken," he chuckles. 

"What are you doing later?" His hand reaches towards her plate. "Was thinking we could hit up the range." She smacks it away. "Get some practice in before the big game tomorrow." It reaches forward again. "You up for it?" She rolls her eyes and lets him have a chip. 

"Yeah sure," she says as he munches happily. “I’ll meet you there when I’m done.”

Elliott takes another chip and lets her return to obsessing over her girlfriend’s lipstick. 

When she looks over to where Natalie and Ajay were, they’re gone. The cafeteria is empty except for her and Crypto, who she really would prefer to avoid. Wraith finishes her meal as quickly as possible and heads for her quarters. 

She finds herself day-dreaming about Natalie again. Maybe she’ll stop by Natalie’s workshop before training with Elliott. She _really_ wants to mess up Natalie’s lipstick. Its all she’s been able to think about today. She can’t help thinking about how cute Natalie looks when she blushes, how soft her lips are, how right it feels whenever they’re together. 

Wraith is smiling softly to herself and not paying attention to her surroundings as she follows her feet through the corridors of the Legends Tower. She’s brought back into the real world by the voices.

“Behind you,” they say, in a tone far calmer than she is used to. 

Her face lights up when she turns to see Natalie dashing towards her. Definitely not a threat then. She crashes into Wraith, wrapping her arms around her tightly. 

“Coucou, mon chou,” she says in a sing-song voice before she pulls back and kisses Wraith softly. “How are you?”

“I’m great,” Wraith says, grinning slightly, eyes flickering to Natalie’s lips before returning to her crystal blue eyes. 

“Oh, cherie, its good to see you too,” Natalie replies, smiling too. She leans in again, and as much as Wraith has been wanting this the entire day, she pulls back.

“We shouldn’t,” she gestures to the corridor they’re in.

Natalie looks disappointed and pulls away. She looks around then smirks and takes Wraith’s hands, leading her through the nearest doorway. It happens to be a supply cupboard. Natalie closes the door behind them and presses Wraith up against it.

“Better?” she asks, not waiting for an answer as she presses her lips to Wraith’s again. 

Wraith slides her hands into Natalie’s hair as she feels Natalie’s arms around her again, pulling them closer together. She moans softly against Natalie’s lips. 

Wraith’s disappointed when they have to break apart for air. She stares into Natalie’s eyes, sees her pupils blown wide from the darkness of the cupboard and their proximity. She looks down at Natalie’s lips, sees how much she’s smudged her lipstick already. 

“We should tell people,” Natalie blurts out.

“What?” Wraith asks, her voice slightly huskier than it was earlier.

“About us. I wanted to kiss you the entire morning,” she punctuates this by pressing another kiss to the corner of Wraith’s lips. “So beautiful,” she kisses the other corner. “So distracting,” she kisses Wraith square on the lips again. “I can’t bear not being able to, mon chou.”

Wraith kisses Natalie again, wrapping her arms around her, trying to pour all her emotions into the kiss, trying to show Natalie how much she means to her. She pulls back briefly to murmur, “Yes,” before diving back into the kiss, messing up Natalie’s lipstick and hair as much as she wants. 

Natalie’s hands find their way under Wraith’s shirt as she starts kissing down her neck. Natalie lifts one of Wraith’s legs to wrap around her waist as she presses Wraith into the door. It sends a wave of heat and anticipation down Wraith’s spine as she pulls Natalie up to kiss her again.

–––

Wraith strolls into the firing range an hour late with a grin on her face and a bright red lipstick kiss on her cheek that has Elliott staring and spluttering. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](https://succcubae.tumblr.com/)  
> title from [Obsessed With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RZF1A4hbL0) by The Orion Experience (listen to the whole album it slaps)


End file.
